Take care of my precious shade
by Zexyheart
Summary: Et si Mars ne s'était pas contenté que d'Aria ? Et si il avait également emporté Koga, que ce serait-il passé ? On pourrait refaire le monde avec des "si"...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Masami Kurumada mais ça tout le monde le sait depuis le temps.

**Avoir vu la première saison d'Omega avant de poursuivre la lecture (en gros c'est à l'épisode 51 si je me rappelle bien).**

Coucou tout le monde !

Me voici avec une nouvelle fanfic basée cette fois-ci sur Omega. Alors oui ça peut paraître étonnant vu tout le mal que j'ai dis dessus et pourtant je me suis laissée tenter par l'idée de creuser un aspect qui m'a intrigué: que ce serait-il passé si Mars avais réussis à s'emparer des deux enfants ? Je vous offre donc ma version :)

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

/0\0/0\

Prologue : La perte des éclats de comète.

Tout n'était plus que désastre et désolation depuis que les combats opposants Athéna à Mars avaient débuté. Seiya et ses compagnons luttaient pour défaire les quatre Rois Célestes. Ces derniers s'avéraient relativement simple à vaincre mais pas leur chef. Lui était déterminé à mettre un terme définitif à Athéna et à son ordre de chevalerie. Surtout à Seiya, devenu porteur de l'armure du Sagittaire. Le japonais n'avait jamais quitté sa déesse, malgré le nombre de sacrifices et de choix douloureux qu'elle lui avait imposé, et en avait été grandement récompensé par l'armure qui s'évertuait à combattre les dieux à ses côtés depuis ses débuts dans les conflits déitiques. Et maintenant, le fier Sagittaire devait à nouveau éradiquer le mal du monde. Voilà pourquoi, lui et Mars se livraient une bataille sans merci. Les coups fusaient dans tous les sens, atteignant leurs cibles, mais ne les faisant pas faiblir pour autant. Le combat était lancé et plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les arrêter. La Lumière et les Ténèbres étaient vouées à s'affronter encore une fois dans un combat destiné à se réitérer encore et encore. Mais les forces étaient égales, et risquaient d'entrainer les deux sans retour possible.

-Abandonne Seiya ! S'écria Mars. Mes Ténèbres seront toujours plus puissantes que ta pitoyable Lumière.

-C'est ce que nous verrons ! Contra le brun. Jamais, tu m'entends ? Jamais je ne laisserais le sort de l'humanité entre tes mains ! Plutôt mourir.

De leur côté, les autres bronzes livraient bataille face à la garde rapprochée de Mars, ses quatre Rois Célestes. Athéna, elle, chargeait son cosmos en Lumière et s'en servait pour rendre encore plus puissants les coups de son chevalier d'or. Il en eut d'ailleurs bien besoin lorsque son point heurta celui du dieu de la guerre. Une immense vague se propagea, balayant tout ce qu'il y avait autour. Cette attaque pourrait bien être celle qui mettrait un terme définitif à tout cela. Et pourtant, personne n'aurait pu penser qu'ailleurs, Médée, la complice de Mars, en appelait aux Ténèbres les plus obscures de l'univers. Et c'est ainsi qu'une météorite, composée d'ombre, s'abattit sur le champ de bataille, rasant la ville et les forêts qui se trouvaient à proximité. Le souffle qu'elle provoqua fit reculer Athéna vers des ruines où elle entendit des sanglots derrière elle. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir deux bébés entrain de s'époumoner. Aussitôt, la déesse de la Sagesse mit son bouclier en avant pour tenter de les protéger et activa son cosmos de Lumière pour se donner plus de force. Ses deux ailes laissèrent s'évaporer sa douce aura qui recouvrit les deux nouveau-nés dont les peaux se mirent à briller comme des diamants. Leurs pleurs s'arrêtèrent par la même occasion.

Se laissant attendrir par cette vue, la déesse baissa sa garde, et le halo de Ténèbres la fit reculer. Elle ne perdit pas pied pour autant et puisa dans ses dernières forces. Son pouvoir parvint à percer la croûte rougeâtre qui menaçait de s'écrouler sur elle. Mais à son plus grand dam, elle explosa et s'éparpilla en grosses gouttes acérées. L'une alla transpercer Mars, créant l'immense tâche sur son ventre, et le défigurant au visage. Une autre fonça vers les bébés. Et c'est sous le regard médusé de tous que l'un des nourrissons fut aspergé et engloutit dans la bulle. Effrayée à l'idée qu'il finisse dans le même état que le dieu de la Guerre, Athéna partit dans sa direction, avec la ferme intention de l'irradier de son cosmos pour lui ôter toute trace de Ténèbres. Elle tendit la main vers lui et un éclat de lumière jaillit de sa main et transperça le nuage sombre. Malheureusement, le mal était fait, la peau du bébé avait viré couleur charbon, il avait aspiré assez d'ombres en lui pour être à la limite de l'irrécupérable. Mais Athéna s'arrêta nette, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se saisir de l'enfant des Ténèbres. Une immense main gantée vint le lui ravir avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de l'effleurer. Mars tenait à présent entre ses mains les deux enfants qui représentaient la Lumière et les Ténèbres à l'état pur. L'homme s'éleva dans les airs, les deux bébés toujours en larmes dans les bras, et disparut sous les cris de la déesse de la Sagesse qui fondit en larmes dans les bras du Sagittaire. Elle avait échoué, elle n'avait pas pu sauver les bambins, et pire encore, ils étaient à Mars maintenant.

Ce dernier apparut devant son château et se contenait tant bien que mal de ne pas hurler sur ses deux paquets qui lui vrillaient les tympans depuis tout à l'heure. Déjà très en rogne à cause de sa blessure, s'ajoutait maintenant des sanglots. Il pressa le pas jusqu'aux appartements de Médée, son épouse qui semblait l'attendre confortablement installée dans un grand divan. Elle fit de son mieux pour dissimuler sa joie à la vue de l'état du dieu et de ces enfants.

-Ils sont apparus lorsque cette comète a interrompu notre combat. Elle a libéré une lourde charge de Ténèbres qui ont englouti celui-ci, dit-il en avançant légèrement son bras droit qui portait l'enfant onyx. L'autre a eu la chance d'être recouvert par la Lumière d'Athéna. Elle aurait dû s'emparer du garçon, mais j'ai pris l'initiative de la détruire en lui ravissant les deux.

-Et vous avez bien fait, déclara la Sorcière Sacrée en s'avançant vers lui. Les deux éléments les plus puissants nous appartiennent. La Lumière sera parfaite pour le Nouveau monde. Les Ténèbres ne me semblent pas…encore utiles pour le moment, mais je tiens à m'occuper personnellement du garçon si vous n'y voyez aucun inconvénient. Je ne délaisserai pas la fille pour autant, je puis vous l'assurer.

-Très bien. Je me charge de mettre …Aria dans l'une des tours. Je vous confie l'autre.

-Aria…Très bien, si cela vous fait plaisir, sourit sa compagne en prenant délicatement le bambin cendré que lui tendait son époux. Je vais l'installer dans la tour qui est au-dessus de mes appartements pour ne jamais être loin de lui.

Là-dessus, l'instigatrice de tout cela partit. Dans ses bras, le nouveau-né semblait s'être légèrement calmé, hoquetant de temps en temps sans pour autant éclater en larmes. Sa main se perdit dans ses cheveux rubis, ce qui lui fit lever la tête. En voyant le sourire et le regard réconfortant de Médée, le bambin se mit à pousser de petits couinements de joie, levant les bras vers sa « maman » pour demander encore plus d'affection.

-Penses-tu que cet enfant puisse nous apporter un quelconque intérêt ? Pourquoi ne pas s'en dérabasser et ainsi lui épargner la fin que lui réserve la création du Nouveau Monde ?

\- Car aussi fragile que cet enfant semble paraitre, il n'en cache pas moins un outil très important pour la guerre qui s'annonce d'ici peu. Avoir réussis à le subtiliser à Athéna va nous apporter beaucoup. Elle n'a rien, nous avons tout.

-Tu vas donc le garder ?

-Oui, je vais l'élever comme s'il était mon fils et m'assurer qu'il ne tombe pas dans les mains d'Athéna. Mais avant cela, ôtons un peu de ces merveilleuses Ténèbres qui le recouvrent.

Médée vint poser sa main sur le front du nouveau-né, qui mit instinctivement ses petites mains sur ses poignets en gazouillant de bonheur. Une petite étincelle jaillit et vint aspirer la couleur charbon de la peau, lui donnant un teint neigeux. Etonné le garçon regarda le changement qui s'était opéré sur lui et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes, soudainement dérangé par la température relativement fraiche de la pièce. Médée le regarda avec surprise et referma le drap dans lequel il était enroulé pour essayer de le protéger du froid. Puis elle le monta dans la tour située au-dessus de ses appartements. L'accès se faisait par un escalier en spirale qui menait à un petit couloir en cul-de-sac où une chambre construite dans la roche, fermée par une porte grillagée à barreaux ornés de lièges bleu, se trouvait. Un berceau trônait au centre de la pièce et des jouets étaient éparpillés sur le sol. Il n'y avait aucune lampe pour éclairait la pièce, illuminée naturellement par de fines fleurs incrustées dans la roche qui dégageaient une couleur lavande. La Sorcière posa le bambin sur le lit et le couvrit comme il faut. En guise de remerciement, elle eut droit à un petit bâillement, puis l'enfant s'endormit comme un bienheureux.

-Je crois que je vais t'appeler Koga. Et je promets de bien m'occuper de toi jusqu'à ce que tu sois en âge de semer le chaos.

Depuis son sommeil, le nourisson gémit doucement tout en serrant contre lui une peluche qui passait par là. Lui aussi approuvait l'idée de devenir une "arme" incapable d'éprouver l'amour ou la compassion. Quand on nait dans les Ténèbres, on est condamné à vivre seul dans la douleur et la haine. Seul ce petit être profondément évadé dans ses rêves semblait destiné à ne pas être isolé. Il était adorable et pour une mère, aussi sorcière soit-elle, il était impossible de ne pas s'en soucier. Mais même si elle ne l'avait pas récupéré, de même pour Athéna, quelqu'un d'autre serait venu le récupérer. Et si cette personne avait pu être présente dans son intégrité sur le champ de bataille, elle l'aurait emporté avec elle.

Car on n'abandonne jamais son enfant dans le giron de la mort...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: Tout est à Masami Kurumada.

Voici la suite de cette fic Oméga, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

J'en profite pour exprimer mon mécontentement sur ce que je viens de découvrir en voulant regarder la maison du Scorpion de la Série Abrégée: tous les épisodes ont été supprimés ! Toei est devenu Sauron u_u" il a vu et ça ne lui a pas plus de voir que l'on touche à son précieux ! Pour plus de précision, je vous invite à voir le blog de State.

Là-dessus, bonne lecture.

/0\0/0\

Chapitre 1: Des débuts difficile.

_Quatre ans plus tard..._

Des servantes courraient à vive allure, le souffle coupé à en perdre connaissance. Elles parcouraient les grands couloirs du château en piaillant comme des juments apeurées. Même les martiens n'osaient pas les arrêter. D'autant plus qu'ils connaissaient la destination du troupeau: les appartements de Médée. Celle - ci se reposait lorsque sa suite entra en trombe, criant à qui serait le mieux entendu qu'il y avait un problème urgent à régler. La Sorcière ne les écoutait pas, les soucis domestiques n'étaient pas de son ressort. Mais lorsque l'une des femmes évoqua un enfant aux yeux de braises, elle perdit aussitôt de son désintéressement vis-a-vis de leurs plaintes.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à Koga ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude et agacement.

\- Il a encore réussis à fuir notre surveillance. Il est quelque part dans le château mais si nous ne le retrouvons pas, il se pourrait bien qu'il parvienne à sortir, ce qui serait désastreux. Nous avons alors pensé qu'il se trouvait avec vous.

\- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il n'y est pas ! Et j'espère pour vous qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé sinon vous aurez affaire à sa Majesté Mars en personne.

Les servantes se sentirent plus basses que terre en s'imaginant devoir affronter les sanctions d'un être aussi puissant et imposant. Mais la compagne de la déité se moquait bien de leur misérable existence, elle ne voyait déjà plus qu'une énième frayeur qui lui annonçait une potentielle perte de l'un des enfants de la comète. D'un pas pressant, elle quitta la pièce et congédia sa suite. Usant de son cortège de boules de cristal pendant qu'elle se déplaçait, elle localisa le jeune fugueur dans les jardins. Ce dernier se baladait dans de longs couloirs de haies, poursuivant une famille de papillons qui volaient de toutes leurs forces vers les plateformes fleuries situées un peu plus loin. Des martiens se proposèrent pour ramener le garçon à leur souveraine mais elle refusa. Les soldats étaient bien trop brusques, ils ne sauraient pas faire preuve de délicatesse à l'égard d'une chose aussi fragile qu'un nourrisson égaré.

Les cris de l'enfant permirent à la jeune femme de le retrouver sans grandes difficultés. Koga trempait à présent ses mains dans l'eau fraîche d'une fontaine afin d'attraper les poissons qui nageaient allègrement. Optant pour une arrivée calme, Médée l'interpella avec douceur. Mais le bambin n'eut pas une réaction dans le sens de la gentillesse de sa mère adoptive. En effet, il eut peur car il savait qu'il serait puni, qu'importe la dextérité avec laquelle il était abordé. Il le savait, les servantes avaient parlé, leur panique avait sans doute dû susciter de la colère chez la Sorcière. Son écart serait comme tous les autres: sanctionné. Inutile de chercher à fuir pour gagner quelques secondes de liberté, cela serait encore pire. Pour avoir déjà vécu des brimades plus intenses encore, il ne pouvait pas désobéir. Sinon ce n'est pas cette femme qui viendrait le trouver mais des soldats, voir le frère de celle - ci. C'était plutôt rare mais la seule fois où il avait été ramené par Amor lui avait laissé un goût amer. Cet homme ne pensait qu'à lui, et il ne partageait pas le même amour envers les enfants que sa sœur aînée savait prodiguer. Toujours est- il que la peine qu'avait prise Médée pour le retrouver ne devait pas être honorée par une fuite mais par une soumission. Aussi, Koga ne prit pas ses jambes à son cou. Il avait peur mais il n'affichait rien, il ne pouvait pas se le permettre.

\- Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, commença-t-elle. Mais pourquoi es- tu ici tout seul ? Tu as encore échappé à la garde des personnes qui te sont assignées ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, tenta vainement l'enfant.

\- Inutile de me mentir. Tu sais que je détecte de suite les mensonges et que je ne les apprécie pas. Tu te doutes bien ce qu'implique ton acte.

\- Oui... J'en ai conscience... Mais pourquoi vous ne me laissez pas agir à ma guise ?

\- Nous faisons cela pour ton bien, déclara simplement la femme en le prenant dans ses bras. Ta sœur est soumise aux mêmes règles et elle les accepte.

Ravalant ses larmes, Koga accepta à contrecœur. Il ne rechigna pas de tout le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. A quoi bon essayer de demander l'impossible. Médée ne semblait pas prête à lui donner le droit de sortir librement. Les personnes qui le suivaient seraient présentes encore un certain temps, encore plus même à cause de ses fugues. Lui n'était qu'un enfant, il ne pouvait pas comprendre le but de l'attention oppressante des adultes qui vivaient autour de lui. Certains le nommaient par des titres dignes de la royauté, alors que d'autres, comme Amor, savaient mettre de côté le respect et préféraient un contact plus familier dans lequel ils s'assuraient de constamment avoir le dessus. Médée, elle, savait vivre entre les deux, voilà pourquoi le garçon l'appréciait beaucoup. Une autorité forte mais aimante.

Mais à la vue de sa chambre, l'enfant se raidit. Ce n'est pas que cet endroit le dérangeait, seulement le cadenas qu'il y avait dessus oui. Et ce n'était pas l'un de ces ridicules qu'un bon coup faisait sauter. Une fois fermé, la magie de Médée faisait office de champs de force, l'empêchant de sortir sans le consentement de sa gardienne. C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se passa. La porte grillagée s'ouvrit et se referma aussi sec derrière lui. Le cadenas se referma et l'enfant lança un coup d'œil attristé à la Sorcière. Elle soupira en retour et vint poser son front contre les barreaux, un air désolé sur son visage pourtant toujours si serein.

\- N'en veux à personne pour la situation dans laquelle tu es. Ton esprit est revêche et ne cesse de désirer la liberté. Mais il faut que tu acceptes d'attendre encore un peu avant de pouvoir agir de ton libre arbitre. Crois- moi quand je t'annonce que d'ici peu, tu pourras faire ce que tu souhaites.

\- Je comprends... Mais le temps passe si lentement...

-Je le sais, susurra la femme. Sache que tu ne m'as ni déçu ni offusqué. Tu es jeune, on ne peut pas t'en vouloir. Cela dit, tâche de ne plus me désobéir à l'avenir. Est-ce clair ?

\- Oui mère, souffla l'autre. Je ne recommencerai pas.

La Sorcière rit intérieurement à cette appellation. Elle n'était pas sa mère biologique mais elle appréciait que cet enfant presque aussi précieux à ses yeux que son propre fils, Éden, la considère comme tel. Il ignorait bien évidemment ses véritables origines mais elle se doutait bien qu'au fond de lui il savait qu'il n'était pas un héritier direct de sa lignée. Après tout, Koga avait ses propres parents même s'ils n'étaient pas ici. Mais Médée préférait conserver cette image maternelle que l'enfant avant d'elle. Cela simplifiait les choses, y compris une loyauté sans faille. A ce rythme-là, les plans qu'elle avait en tête pour lui se réaliseraient plus vite. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire, rien n'était prêt pour le grand moment.

\- A présent, repose-toi. Si jamais tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, préviens-moi.

L'autre opina doucement. Il n'avait plus rien à dire à sa tutrice. Alors qu'elle partait, il s'approchait de son petit lit qui avait depuis longtemps prit la place de son berceau. Il grimpa sur les draps et vint cacher sa frimousse dans son oreiller. Il ne pleurait pas, juste il ruminait contre l'injustice dont il était coupable. Comme d'habitude, il se faisait attraper et ramener à sa chambre sans pouvoir se justifier une seule fois.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ne fut pas convié au repas du soir. Sa collation lui fut apportée par un serviteur qui ne lui accorda aucun regard, pas même une parole réconfortante. Il n'accorda aucun regard au petit plateau bien garnit. Chaque fois qu'il se faisait enfermer pour fugue, il ne mangeait pas de la journée. Koga s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et il ne bougea pas. Il écoutait le vent circuler à l'extérieur de la tour, sa prison semblable à celle des contes de fées à la différence que lui aurait un jour le droit de la quitter pour vivre sa propre aventure. S'il devait regretter une chose, cela serait l'absence d'une fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. Certes, il appréciait la quiétude de sa cellule baignant dans l'ombre mais il aurait aimé pouvoir admirer une pleine Lune ou une pluie d'étoiles filantes. Des éléments de la nuit, de l'ombre. Tout ce qu'il aimait en somme. L'obscurité avait toujours occupé une place fondamentale dans son existence. Elle était semblable à une mère pour lui. Nombreuses sont les personnes qui ont peur dans un monde sans lumière mais pas Koga. Lui adore ça au profit de la Lumière dans laquelle sa sœur baigne. En parlant d'Aria, il la voyait très rarement, elle aussi enfermée dans une tour trop loin et gardée pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre sans être repéré. Médée permettait parfois qu'ils se voient mais l'échange ne durait jamais longtemps. Le pire restait tout de même Éden. Jamais Koga n'avait eu l'opportunité de le rencontrer. La Sorcière disait grand bien de lui mais il ne le connaissait pas.

Malgré le fait qu'il se moque de sa situation, le jeune garçon éprouvait tout de même de la rancune envers ses geôliers bienfaiteurs. Pourquoi personne n'était jamais capable de lui expliquer clairement les raisons de son enfermement à durée indéterminée ? Serrant les poings afin de contenir sa rage, l'enfant cherchait à comprendre.

\- Crois en ce que te dis Médée, mon garçon, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Koga tressaillit, choqué à l'idée que quelqu'un soit présent dans sa cellule. Une petite brise vint lui caresser les cheveux, prenant progressivement l'aspect d'une main. La chaleur dégageait par cette main apaisa les craintes du petit prisonnier qui se sentait étonnant bien alors qu'il était supposé avoir peur. La main quitta ses mèches rouges et se saisit de lui après avoir été rejointe par sa jumelle. Le bambin réalisa qu'il venait d'être délicatement placé contre le torse de l'intrus. Des longues mèches argentées tombaient devant les yeux de Koga et d'un rapide coup d'œil il put constater que la peau était charbon. Koga en était certain; la luminosité de la pièce n'était pas responsable, cette peau était naturellement comme tel.

\- Qui êtes-vous ?! Demanda-t-il en se débattant.

\- Quelqu'un pour qui tu comptes beaucoup, répondit l'autre. J'ai senti ta colère, je suis venu pour comprendre ce qui te tracassait. Tu ne supportes pas ta situation mais tu dois écouter ce que cette femme te dit de faire.

\- Prouvez - moi que je peux avoir confiance en vous en écoutant vos conseils, rétorqua Koga sur la défensive.

\- Tu sais déjà au fond de toi que Médée ne peut pas te mentir. Et en ce qui me concerne, je te tends la main car il semblerait que nous partagions tous deux le même engouement pour les Ténèbres.

L'enfant leva son regard vers les éclats rubis des orbes de son interlocuteur. Il lui souriait avec sincérité. Son apparence bien qu'humaine avait de quoi surprendre. Un ange noir, voilà quel était l'être qui le tenait contre sa poitrine. Lui aussi aimait donc l'obscurité. Pourtant les anges étaient des créatures divines de Lumière, pas des êtres des Ténèbres.

\- Satan était bien un archange, dit l'autre comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, et cela ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir la réputation qu'il a. Pour ma part je suis aussi une sorte d'ange mais qui ne prêche pas les mêmes choses. Considère- moi juste comme une connaissance et rien d'autre.

\- J'accepte tant que vous serez digne de confiance, contra Koga en baillant légèrement sous l'effet de la chaleur, encore plus intense, que produisait la créature.

L'autre hocha la tête alors qu'il tirait les draps de sa main griffue pour venir mettre le bambin dedans. Il le couvrit comme il faut et vint à nouveau lui caresser les cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de visite, avoua l'enfant. Quand est- ce que vous reviendrez pour m'arracher un court instant à la solitude ?

\- Hélas je l'ignore. C'est ta rage qui m'a permis de venir te voir. Mais mes pouvoirs ne sont pas encore assez éveillés pour que je puisse rester plus longtemps. Ce monde ne connaît pas assez la quiétude des Ténèbres pour que j'y demeure à ma guise.

Koga fut attristé par cette réponse. Il aurait plutôt préféré une date précise plutôt qu'une réponse potentiellement étalée sur plusieurs années. Mais la fatigue était trop grande pour un enfant de son âge. Aussi, il s'endormit après un rapide adieu prononcé. L'ange sourit une dernière fois avant de disparaître lentement dans un nuage de Ténèbres.

\- Je sais au fond de moi que tu comprends la détresse que les Ténèbres ont d'être incomprises. Grandis vite Koga. Que je puisse t'avoir à mes côtés quand je serais en état de demeurer auprès de toi. Laisse la Sorcière te prendre en main. Elle fera de toi un être puissant empli de noirceur.

Il s'évapora. De son côté, Médée sursauta en sentant la puissance d'un cosmos de Ténèbres disparaître de la chambre de Koga. Elle se téléporta devant la porte de barreaux, la magie du cadenas empêchant toute intrusion dans la pièce. Elle vit le jeune garçon endormi dans son lit, il n'avait pas disparu. Alors pourquoi avait-elle senti un si puissant cosmos ?

Médée usa de ses pouvoirs pour ouvrir le cadenas. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et s'approcha du bambin endormi. Le rouquin souriait, sans doute perdu dans de merveilleux rêves. Mais quelque chose semblait différent. Il y avait une légère présence de ténèbres, y compris autour de l'enfant. Son cosmos était pourtant encore éteint, il ne pouvait pas encore y avoir accès car il n'en n'avait pas conscience. De plus, celui qu'elle sentait était très puissant, dégageant une grande quantité de désespoir et de peur. Mais une étrange étincelle était en totale contradiction avec toute cette crainte; une lueur d'amour comme celui que Médée éprouvait pour son fils. Un lien puissant créé dans le but d'assurer le bonheur de la personne à qui elle était rattachée. Et cette force intimidait même le cosmos de la Sorcière au point qu'elle ne le sentait plus en elle.

Mais le plus impressionnant fut les lettres de ténèbres qui apparurent dans l'air. La femme se décomposa en lisant les quelques caractères qui s'étaient formés:

_Prenez grand soin de mon fils Koga,_

_Abzu_

"Son fils ? Médée, es-tu sérieuse ? Questionna Amor confortablement installé dans un canapé alors que sa sœur faisait les cents pas.

\- J'étais déjà au courant mais je ne pensais pas qu'Abzu le rencontrerait aussi tôt. Peut-être souhaite-t-il son corps dans l'immédiat.

-Calme-toi, dit le blond. S'il a spécifié que tu prennes soin de son enfant, c'est qu'il n'en n'a pas besoin pour l'instant.

La Sorcière cessa ses pas. Son frère avait raison, la déité leur accordait sa confiance pour préparer son fils à son destin. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le décevoir sans prendre le risque de se le mettre à dos lors de sa résurrection complète. C'était décidé, Koga serait formé comme un soldat martien, mais avec un entrainement encore plus intensif, qui le pousserait jusqu'au dernier retranchement de son corps encore faible avec l'âge. Ses Ténèbres seraient mises à rude épreuve et atteindrait une puissance dévastatrice.

Amor approuva l'idée de son ainée mais il se montra beaucoup moins enthousiaste à l'idée d'être le maitre de l'enfant. Il n'avait pas le contact facile et il ne supportait pas de s'imaginer avec l'un de ces êtres dans les pattes. Aussi, il refusa tout simplement, le bambin n'aura qu'à suivre un entrainement ordinaire avec les mêmes "professeurs" que les autres. A la différence que sa maitrise du cosmos serais prise en main par ceux possédant le même que lui, à savoir: Médée et son frère. Là aussi le blond refusa. Il n'était définitivement pas taillé pour avoir des enfants.

Ils se mirent donc d'accord là-dessus; d'ici deux ans, Koga connaitra un entrainement intensif. Il grandira dans un monde de noirceur et de haine, et quand il sera en âge de faire ses preuves, il deviendra l'un des plus puissants généraux de Mars. La Sorcière sait qu'il réussira à atteindre les objectifs qu'elle avait pour lui. Elle avait même poussé ses intentions encore plus loin: faire de lui la garde rapprochée d'Eden. Ce dernier était lui aussi destiné à quelque chose de grand, et nombreuses sont les personnes qui tenteront de lui barrer la route.

Médée laissa son frère et se rendit dans les appartements d'Eden qu'elle trouva en train de lire, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil, un livre à la main. Il leva le regard sur sa génitrice avec un regard interrogatif. Y avait-il un problème avec Aria ? Pourtant elle était enfermée dans sa tour, elle aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui causer de tort de toute manière, elle était si douce et elle, au moins, respectait les règles de Mars. Pas comme son frère qui semblait trop libertin pour apporter quoique ce soit.

\- Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visité, Mère ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Je suis venue te dire que j'ai enfin trouvé celui qui aura pour mission d'assurer ta protection.

\- De qui s'agit-il ?

\- De Koga.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?!

Une conversation houleuse avait eu lieu entre la mère et le fils pour déterminer si Koga serait chargé de protéger Eden ou pas. Ce dernier défendait ses positions; il était très bien tout seul, et ce garçon n'aurait de cesse de le ralentir. Il n'obéissait pas vu ses nombreuses fugues et parfois même il déclenchait des bagarres. Mais Médée ne partageait pas ce même point de vue vis-à-vis de "l'instabilité" du garçon. Pour elle, cela demandait juste un léger recadrage et un entrainement.

\- Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma position; je ne veux pas de lui. Vous n'avez qu'à le céder à une autre partie de l'armée de Père.

\- Bien. A ta guise, capitula-t-elle. Je vois que je ne pourrais rien tirer de toi. Fort bien, il sera envoyé ailleurs et peut-être parviendra-t-il à devenir aussi puissant que les Rois Célestes disparus et que cela intéressera sa Majesté Mars.

\- Vous semblez avoir de trop gros projets pour lui. Vous lui donnez autant de mérite alors qu'il n'a que quatre ans.

\- C'est parce que je sais ce qui sommeille en lui. Et je te conseille vivement de ne pas te le mettre à dos même si tu n'en veux pas auprès de toi. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer s'il venait à te détester.

La sorcière quitta donc son enfant. Elle se doutait qu'elle n'en tirerait rien maintenant. Mais plus tard, ils seraient destinés à devoir "travailler" ensemble.


End file.
